


We Could Dance on the Roof, We Could Light the Night

by NeedsMoreAU



Series: Sorikai Week 2020, NeedsMoreAU [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, SoRiKai Week 2020, Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreAU/pseuds/NeedsMoreAU
Summary: Sorikai Week 2020Day 6 - Wish
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sorikai Week 2020, NeedsMoreAU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872967
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sorikai Week





	We Could Dance on the Roof, We Could Light the Night

“So, just for the sake of clarification, are we allowed to be up here?” Kairi hoisted herself over the lip of the roof, helped up by Riku’s guiding hand clasped around hers. He shrugged.

“Technically? No.”

“What’s our cover story?” Finally on even ground, she dusted off her skirt, shaking off the grime accumulated when you and your boyfriends decided to scale the tallest building in town. It was worth it though, for the view of the clear, open night sky that spilled out in every direction. She tilted her head back, taking it all in.

“I don't know, we had to get Sora down because he got stuck or something.”

“Hey!” Sora indignantly spoke up. He was on the other corner of the roof, unpacking the picnic basket, but looked up when he heard his partners teasing him.

“Face it Sora,” Riku chuckled. “It wouldn't be the first time.”

“I'll have you know, that hasn't happened in years,” He stuck his tongue out. “Honestly, you two worry to mu- Aaaah!”

“Sora!” they both yelled as they watched him trip and topple, falling over the edge. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Kairi couldn't even think, she was just running, Riku beside her, leaning over and trying to catch sight of him-

Sora grinned up from the Aero spell he was using to keep himself floating just a few feet below them.

“Gotcha.”

Kairi groaned and Riku sighed. Both did so with fondness though. As Sora focused on flying back up, the two of them worked on spreading out the blanket, making sure there were no stray rocks caught underneath, and anchoring down the corners with loose bricks. Once he rejoined them, Sora finished uncapping the bottles of soda. As one, they sprawled out, gazing up at the sky.

“To us.” Sora raised his drink. With smiles on their faces, Riku and Kairi did the same.

“To us.”

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just taking in the view. The stars were brilliant, shining out against the night like a thousand of those golden floating lanterns Sora had taken them to see in Corona. But stars weren't what they'd come to see.

“There's one!” Kairi hadn't expected herself to be as surprised as she was. After all, they had come here tonight hoping to spot the meteor shower. But there was a difference between believing and seeing, and as the first one streaked across the sky, trailing a flare of white light, she felt her breath catch. She squeezed Sora and Riku’s hands.

“They’re beautiful,” Riku murmured.

“I wonder where they come from,” Sora snuggled closer to Kairi’s side. “Like, the ones that brought you here, they were from Radiant Garden. And the king used to travel using something similar, back in the day.” He gazed up, watching another one rain down.

“Could be from anywhere.” She wrapped an arm around him. “Ienzo says they're just chunks of space debris entering the atmosphere.”

“So, in theory, I could-”

“No.” Riku groaned and turned over, finally wrenching his eyes away from the sky to give Sora a disapproving look.

“You didn't even know what I was going to say!”

“Was it ‘I could make an artificial meteor shower by flying up in the gummiship and releasing a bunch of trash?’”

“Dang it.”

“Besides,” Kairi ran her other hand through Riku’s hair, almost absentmindedly, as she tried to absorb every detail of this evening, to lock it in her memory. “Wouldn't be as special if we could just make one up whenever we wanted.”

Riku hummed in agreement.

“There's another one!” Sora pointed to a particularly bright meteor, tracing it's path as it lit up, outshining even the stars. “Quick, make a wish!” Kairi smiled, and closed her eyes. Only for a moment.

When she opened them, Sora was staring at her.

“What’d you wish for?”

“Nothing. I didn’t make one.”

“Why not?”

“Because right now,” She pulled the two of them in closer, listening to their heartbeats echo in time with her own, the stars glimmering above, watching over the three of them. “I wouldn’t change a single thing.”


End file.
